Who are you?
by NemesisDemesne
Summary: Pain scooped the air from her throat. Shock made it impossible to speak. There was a cry on her lips, horror in her eyes. He let her go."What happened to you, Tom?" she whispered, as he was staring at the red mark that he let on her slender neck. He did hurt her. He frightened her."You did it, Riddle. You got rid of me. I hope that you'll have a happy life, but from what I know."
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the dark corridors, her heels clattering as she was heading to the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore, one of her favorite people, called her after the curfew in his office to discuss something with her. She hoped that it wasn't about her fight with Malfoy.

Dumbledore didn't put them in detention, but told her to visit his office after the curfew. Different theories and thoughts were flying around her head as a chuckle escaped from her lips when looked down at her green robes. She remembered the fight she just had with Malfoy.

 _'A Slytherin befriend a group of Gryffindors. It's impossible."_ he shouted at her after he saw her with the Potter boy. She could understand why Gray Malfoy was hurt when he found out. His best friend, the only girl in the house that wasn't drolling all over him and his friends, the only girl that he would ask at a ball to be his date, was helping Potter with his pranks.

She stopped in front of the door that was marking the entrance. As she said the password, the door opened.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm here." she announced.

In the office was a tall, thin, man with auburn hair. The man that was in front of her was a very well known and powerful wizard.

"Please, sit." Melyssa did as she was told, as she saw Dumbledore searching her eyes for something invisible. Her blue eyes were searching her green eyes. He smiled a little.

"You must be keen to find out why I did called you here. I need a favor, quite a large favor. However, before I trust you with certain information, I need your word that everything I'll be saying here will be just for your ears."

"You have my word, Professor." Melyssa learned something over the few years she had his as her teacher. Everything he did, it has a purpose.

"I had used a Time Turner to go to the future.I think that you familiar with the time turner from your studies. I cannot tell you the reason. Only me and the Minister of Magic know about the details. But, believe me when I say that it was a dark one"

Melyssa looked at him a bit puzzled, she was a little taken aback about what she was hearing. She was aware that he was a great wizard and that it was quite odd for a teacher, but time travel. She couldn't understand why was, her role in the story.

"Death, torture, fear, I saw all of them." he began" And all these horrible things were done at the orders of a student from Hogwarts."

"I do hope that I will not the be the one responsible of those hair-raising acts." added Melyssa with a strong confidence.

"You are not the one to do these, not that I think that you are capable. There is no doubt that you have strong morals and beliefs. I shall tell you the name: Tom Riddle, fellow Slytherin." Her eyes widened.

"I understand that he is quite, and has this strange air around him, but I do not think that he would do all these crimes."

"I'm sorry, but he wants to make a Horcrux or more. I do not know. "he paused a bit before speaking again" He will become a Dark Lord, and with his charm and his mind, you would think that he won't even try something like this."

"Professor, I understand this, but where is my part in this whole story? I do remember that you needed a favor." Melyssa was eying Dumbledore waiting for his answer. She, maybe was a Slytherin, but she was intelligent. Also, she wouldn't stick her neck out just for fun.

"Yes, indeed. However, I'm asking to much, I need you to help, to change Mr. Riddle, to stop him from his quest of power."he paused for some moments, it was like he was searching for words, but she knew Dmbledore better." I want you to stop him from becoming the monster I saw." 

"Professor, don't get me wrong, but why should I do this? I mean, Riddle and I aren't not even friends. I think that we can be called strangers."

"You are the only one, he can see as an equal in this school. Both prefects, both top of your classes, you are the only one that doesn't bow in front of him, he finds you interesting. He can't read you, since you know Legilimency and Occlumency. Also you are a better liar than him. After all, the best liar is the one that is always saying the truth." his blue eyes were looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Her mind was blank, a lot of questions, but no answer. Was she supposed to help him? It was her going to be killed along the line? Why was Dumbledore asking her and not doing him this?

The man chuckled a little, as he looked at her.

"I can not do this, since I do not know if he started. I can not accuse him of something like this." he was smiling at her, he was watching her. Everything he was doing was done with a reason, so he wouldn't put all the trouble on her shoulders if he didn't believed in her.

"Professor, I am going to accept this task and I'll do my best."she stopped for a second to make sure that it will sound as good as possible "But I do not promise that I'll be successful."

"I am aware that you can not promise such a thing, but I must thank you that you accept. Also, if you need something, please let me know, or of course, if you find out. Now, I do not want to rush you, but you should return to your common room. Have a good night." Melyssa stood up as she bid a good night to her teacher.

As she entered in the common room, Melyssa hoped that everyone was already asleep, but unfortunately, Tom Riddle and his friends were in front of the fire place.

"You were out there snogging Potter, right?" she knew the voice very well and when a person stood in front of her. Her hand touched her wand, as looking up at the blond boy.

"None of your business, neither me kissing Charlss, nor why I was out." Malfoy Gray was so close, that she could feel his breath on her face. "Move, Gray. I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Melyssa wanted to get past him, but him wasn't going to let her go so easy. Not after what she have done to him, transforming him head in a pumpkin in front of the class. Malfoy grabbed her forearm, her wand was pointing at his neck.

"Hands off, Malfoy." she warned while her eyes shot at the audience. Tom Riddle's lips were graced by one of his well known smirks, while the others were waiting for their next move. In the next moment Malfoy was on the ground, her wand still at his neck.

"Charlss Potter... You are not going to be not even half of the man he already is, not in this life. You are just a coward, just a pathetic coward that hides behind his name of Malfoy. A coward that can't start a fight without his friends behind him. After all, you played my servant for a week last summer." she put her wand in her pocket, as she turned fully to Tom, who had been watching everything.

"Riddle, nice try. But you are not going to enter in my head." with her last words she disappeared in the dorms. She entered in her room, and closed the door.

What was she supposed to do?


	2. Friends?

Melyssa took of her robes and threw on her a large T-shirt, which was taken from Malfoy. She walked in the bathroom she had to share with Tom and looked in the mirror. Red lips, smokey, green eyes, pale complexion and blond hair... her make up was as perfect as it was in that morning.

With a flick of her wand, the make up was gone. Deciding that it was already late, she tucked under her blanket, waiting to be welcome in some dream.

Tom Riddle was in the common room when the girl entered, she as always made her presence heard. One of the few girls that would wear high heels and the only one that would walk with such confidence after the curfew was Melyssa Leigh. A rich, proud, pure blood witch who has half of the students at her feet.

Malfoy started a fight with her just for the fact that she is talking with Potter. He always watched her, she was interesting enough. Malfoy and the rest went to bed right after they heard the door of her room being closed, letting Tom with his thoughts in front of the fire place.

Deciding that the Leigh girl would be an important asset to his followers, he teenager boy left the common room for his room, but while passing her room he heard a cry of pain. He wanted, he needed to get under her skin, so how other way to start? Entering in the room, Tom was able to see her form on the bed moving, her irregular breath was filling the room. Moving slowly, the boy made his way to her bed and started to call her, while slightly shaking her.

 _The man in front of her was white like the snow,his face resembling a skull , the whites of his eyes was blood-shot red, , snake-like slits for nostrils, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers like spider's legs. Tears were filling her green wand was pointed at her:_

 _'You betrayed me, Melyssa. You could have been the strongest witch, you could have ruled the world along-side me. But you decided to help Dumbledore! he shouted before hitting her with the killing curse._

 _And she was dead, but not even in her deepest parts of her human being the idea of falling in darkness was not part of her description of death._

But then she opened her eyes. In front of her was the Tom Bloody Riddle, but Melyssa didn't care. Her arms tangled around his neck, while she sobbed in the crook of his neck, she couldn't stop the tears. Melyssa felt how his hands found her waist, and dragged her in his lap.

"Shhh, everything is alright. I'm here." he whispered in her ear.

"Tom, can you stay a little longer?" her voice was muffled by his dress shirt. With a smirk on his face, Tom climbed in her bed, dragging Melyssa. This time her head was resting on his chest.

"I need something in exchange. Tomorrow, at Slughorn's party, you are going to be my date."

"I go with Gray." she whispered. It was obvious that she was trying to regain her composure.

"No, I'm taking you to the party. Also it's not a question, it's a statement." Melyssa wanted to say something else, but she fell asleep.

The next morning, Melyssa woke up feeling rather cold, not that it was something unusual in the dungeons. Looking at the watch, a curse escaped her lips, while getting out of bed. A quick hot shower and she was in front of her wardrobe getting her clothes. A black knee length, a white dress shirt, nude high heels, which had a small strap around the ankle, her hair braided some make up and she was ready to go to the library to meet with Potter.

Grabbing the bag that was near the bed, Melyssa made her way out of the dorms. Saying hi to some people in the common room, she passed Riddle and his gang. Malfoy was red out of anger she thought, while Tom was smirking sly at her.

It was Saturday, and for her happiness, the library was empty. She wasn't in the mood to deal with noise. Walking to her usual spot, Melyssa saw Potter there with some books.

"Someone really need the mark if he isn't being late."she said as sit.

"Indeed. So, potions...I don't understand how you can remember all these." the boy mumbled as he looked over his notes. Melyssa took all the pieces of parchment from him.

"Hey..."

"First of all, try to write in a way that you'll understand later. You aren't able to read these notes, I can't understand what is written here, Charlss." Melyssa pointed her wand to the paper. At first nothing had happened, but the ink started to move. All the messy hand writing was neatly and legible.

"Second of all, you should pay attention to Slughorn and not to my ass. Also you should stop pranking Malfoy in Potions." a small smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"Come on, Lyssa, but you have a nice ass. Plus, I made you smile. You are prettier when you are smiling. Not that you are prettier. You are looking good always. But you usually looked bored, and that makes you seem cold..." the boy started to speak faster and faster until Melyssa hit him under the table.

"Potter, calm down. Look, tomorrow, we go flying,ok? Now, look over these and tell me what you don't understand."

Hours passed, at first the young witch explained things and others, but when Charlss got bored there was no way that he would look over the notes.

"I have to go. Quidditch practice."

Melyssa rolled her eyes, and started to read. Or tried at least, her thoughts were running to her promise to Dumbledore. How was she supposed to change the boy?

It didn't pass much time, before someone sat opposite from here.

"Potter is your friend,unusual, indeed...A Gryffindor befriend a Slytherin."Melyssa didn't look up from her book.

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were once good friends."

"Melyssa, I hope that you didn't forget about me taking you to the party."

"And why would you do this? We are hardly speaking to each other." the book was closed and shoved in the bag.

"You are interesting, different. I never thought that I'll see Malfoy so angry over a girl." his voice was cold. Just looking in his eyes, Melyssa was able to understand that something was not alright. It was like, only the thought of Malfoy showing feelings was making him sick.

"I, unlike many girls around the place"she began as she approached him" don't fell for the looks, there is always better, nor for the money, I have more than enough."while speaking, the witch touched his jawline, her green eyes looking in his cold ones. She wanted a reaction from him. " Also, I'm proud, selfish, I don't bow in front anyone, I'm my father's daughter, I do not take 'no' for an answer." mischief lurking in her eyes, while the corner of her lips curl, her boredom disappearing.

The girl was indeed beautiful, gorgeous , and those who would deny must have been blind. If he cared about love, he would fall in love with her, but that was not the case. She had personality, something that most females didn't. He wanted to see her mind, but the walls were up, and strong.

"Indeed. I can say that I saw all these. Malfoy is always talking about you, plus you are not quite the type to blend in the crowd." His eyes were getting darker.

"I hope that you clean up well." grabbing her bag, Melyssa left Tom alone, if she considered to tell Dumblerdore that she wouldn't be able to do anything, she made up her mind. She was curious. She wanted to know him.

Heading to the Great Hall, Melyssa met with some so called friends of her. She had to share the dorm with them for a few years before becoming a prefect.

"Melyssa, looking good like always, I do not understad why you do not have a boyfriend. I sure that Malfoy wouldn't say no, nor would any other boy." sitting down, the girls started to talk about their usual topics.

A few minutes later, Melyssa excused herslef and leaving for the common room. She spent the rest of the day in front of the fireplace reading. People came and left, she ignored most of them.

"Lyssa." a very well known voice spoke while he sat on the armchair opposite from her.

"Gray, fancy seeing you here, alone." putting the book down, Melyssa looked at the boy, who handed her an envelope.

"The Ball, considering that I love you too much to let you alone, I'll come. I'll be heading to my room, the Party is in like one and a half hour, and I have to prepare myself."

After a long shower, Melyssa was wearing just her underwear, as she was in front of her wardrobe looking at her dresses. On the invitation was written semi-formal attire, so she decided to wear a dark-blue, knee length dress, and some black heels. Some make-up and she was ready just in time.

Tom was in the common room waiting for her.

"Shall we go?" she asked while he kissed her hand.

"We shall. Now, I wanted to speak with you. Considering that we were not on speaking terms until recently, and the fact that I have been founding you interesting, I though we maybe we can become friends." a chuckled escaped from her red lips.

"Friends? Yeah, sure why not?"


	3. Broken clocks, broken humans

Minutes later, Tom and Melyssa were sitting at a round table, with other students from every house, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, even Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. There were no more than fifteen students.

Horace Slughorn, a fat, bald, man took out his pocket clock. The tick tock sound filled the room. The teacher stopped, thought a little, before looking at them.

"The clock never stops, never stops, never waits. Not even a broken one. We're growing old, all of us. What do you think about this, Melyssa?" It was always starting like this, some seconds of silence, before he was asking one of them something, and like this a conversation was starting.

"The thing with broken clocks is you can always tell exactly when they stopped ticking. With people it isn't so easy and sometimes you can't even tell they're broken. But, my father always said: don't watch the clock , do what it does. Keep going."

"He is right. And, you all should keep this in mind. It's not like the life is stopping just because of a foolish mistake." said Horace.

"Well, it stops if one of these foolish mistakes brings death with it. But death, it's a mere obstacle in our existence." a boy from the Ravenclaw said.

The party was like always, questions about school, families, future, some other topics.

 _'Always the same.'_ she thought while leaving the place.

"Always the same. The boring old talk." Tom said, his voice covering the sound made by her heels on the stone floor "And your opinion on broken clocks and broken humans...I think that it was the only interesting thing said tonight. Care to elaborate?" His face was emotionless, cold eyes.

"We are all broken, Tom. Nobody is born good. Nobody is born evil. Maybe they're born with tendencies either way, but inside us exist good and bad, the only difference between us are our choices. Everything is a choice. " her words were a faint whisper, but it was confident. Melyssa hold on Tom, as they walked towards the common room.

"Yet, there is always a third choice. Be neutral, like Switzerland." Tom stopped a bit and looked at her with a smirk.

"Switzerland?" Melyssa stopped also, nodding.

"Yes, Switzerland. It was neutral, and considering that my grandmother from my father side is from Switzerland, in our family is a silent agreement. We will always be neutral. We won't bow in front of anyone. Well, as silent as it can be, since both my mother and I start laughing every time." she was no longer bored, the memories made their way in her mind, a big grin appeared on her face.

"I understand..."he muttered.

"I'm sorry, it's not like you are interested in these stories."

"Not really, but I found more things about my new friend." Entering in the common room, Melyssa went straight to her room after a 'good night'.

Sunday passed quickly, considering that Melyssa spent all day with the following week was boring, shhe was most of her time in the library, reading or at least trying. Tom Riddle was hunting her thoughts, her dreams. She started to pay more attention at him and his gang. She saw that his friends, were more like followers, also he started to appear more and more in her presence. But she shrugged the idea of him following her, since they had most of their classes together.

And then the storm came. A girl called Myrtle was found dead in a bathroom.

"It can't be possible!"shouted the professor at the Matron, who checked the body for vital signs, and all the prefects were called by the Headmaster.

"From now on, you will patrol in pairs. I do not want any student alone during the night, or the day, outside of the common rooms. I want the murderer found, as soon as possible. He has to be punished!" Dippet said while looking at each prefect. Twenty four students were in his office, looking pale or/and frightened, only Tom was unfazed.

"There are already too many rumors around the school. Now be on your way, be careful and keep your eyes opened." added the Headmaster.

That night Tom and Melyssa were on patrol. The girl was keeping her hands in the pockets of her robe, making sure that her wand was in her reach, while the boy was using his as a flashlight.

"It's awful. The poor girl." Melyssa spoke while watching some paintings."I knew her. A third year Ravenclaw, bullied by Olive Hornby, " Tom looked at her suspicious. Why would a sixth year, Slytherin, prefect, a pure blood, would know the mudblood?

"Knew her?" he asked "How?"

"Some weeks ago, we were on patrol, again, and we split up, considering that we didn't even looked at each other back then. I was passing that bathroom when I heard noise. Myrtle was crying for hours. I sent her to her common room, without taking points or detention. The next day she thanked me for covering up for her."

"Why would you do that?" another question came.

"Olive Hornby is one of the most annoying human beings. Her mother is working for the Daily Prophet, most of the stories about the pure blood, rich known families are from her daughter. And not just once were told lies about me."

Tom stopped in his tracks, while Melyssa went on. She didn't realize that something was in the lurking in the darkness. Suddenly a pair of strong hands covered her green eyes and her red lips. Tom's voice whispered in her ear, made a chill ran down her spine.

"I will let you go. You are going to close your eyes, and slowly turn around. You are going to hold my hand until I say otherwise, if you know what's good for you. Got it?" with a nod, Melyssa did as she was told. And for the first time in her life, the witch blindly trusted someone, as she let Tom lead the way.

He let her free, before wrapping his arm around her slim waist. Turing her head towards him, she asked:

"What the hell?" He tucked a strand of hair, which got out of the messy braid.

"Do not bother your pretty head with that." In the next moment she felt week in her knees, losing her consciousness, due to his wandless spell.

"Got you." he said as he lift her up in his arms. The voice of the basilisk echoed threw the corridors.

 _"Why do you care? She is a mere witch."_

Tom walked briskly towards the dungeons, caring the sleeping girl. He cursed under his breath, realizing that she used magic to lock the door of her room. Having no other option, Riddle took Melyssa to his room, placing her gently on his bed. Tom sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he remembered the snack's words. He didn't care about her, Melyssa Leigh's death would have been to suspicious, considering that she was one of the brightest witches.

Her sleepy form was curled in a ball, her breath was steady, making her chest rise and fall gently. He caught himself staring at her parted, red lips and he tried to push those thoughts away. That was going to be a long, awkward night.

The next morning, Melyssa's eyes fell on Tom's reading form, blood rushing to her cheeks. He stared at her while she jumped out of the bed, an awkward silence putting pressure on both of the students.

"Very well, I'll find the truth on my own." her voice broke the quite atmosphere.


	4. The truth

Three days passed since the first victim, three days passed since she woke up in Tom's room, yet in these three days a third year, Gryffindor was blamed for the crime, since the boy kept an Acromantula as his pet . Hagrid was expelled, but with the help of Dumbledore, who had more power in the Ministry than in the school, made him a gamekeeper.

The sun had already gone to rest, the moon taking his place as the darkness began to surround the castle, when Melyssa was returning from his hut. She was sure that not the half-giant and his pet were guilty for the murder. Also Tom wanted to get rid of her, and her questions, also he warned her to stay in her room, or at least the common room during the night. She didn't have the time to find to much information about the huge spiders. And if she wanted to find something about a poison, then who was better than Horace Slughorn?

She was ready to knock at the door when she heard voices. Tom was there speaking with the professor:

"And how exactly does one split his soul?"

"Well, you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil — the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion —" Then Mellysa knew that she heard to much, turning on her heels she started to run towards the dungeons, but it was too late. He grabbed her forearm and turned her. Anger filled his eyes, the air around him was macabre.

"How much have you heard? I know that you are not as foolish as all these bloody idiots around the castle."

"I...I.."she sutured a bit, before he grabbed her neck. Pain scooped the air from her throat. Shock made it impossible to speak. There was a cry on her lips, horror in her eyes.

He let her go.

"What happened to you, Tom?" she whispered, as he was staring at the red mark that he let on her slender neck.

He did hurt her.

He frightened her.

"You did it, Riddle. You got rid of me. I hope that you'll have a happy life, but from what I know, you won't." she spoke as she turned to leave.

She knew very well that he was most of the time in a black mood, but to think that he would even...Tears filled her eyes, as she was running threw the corridors.

"Melyssa, stop! " she heard him yell after her, she could hear his footsteps while he was running after her, and then a shadow passed before her. Melyssa stopped in her tracks, as she saw it. A huge snake, remembering what he told her, she closed her eyes, as she heard Riddle say something in some unknown language.

'Parseltongue' she thought.

"I warned you to not go out tonight. Come with me, I'll tell you the truth." he started to drag her

"My mother was a pure-blood, but my father was a muggle-born. She made a love potion and gave it to him. Years later, she was pregnant, and the effect worn off, he left her. My mother gave birth in an orphanage and died minutes later." he began, they were in the Come and Go Room, so there was no way that someone would bother them" I was different from the other children, even as a baby I wasn't crying much. And the children born from these kinds of marriages, are incapable of feeling."

Melyssa was staying on a couch, watching Tom's every move, she wasn't able to wrap her mind around what she was hearing.

"She was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, also a Parselmouth. I found out all of this in the previous years at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets is not just a story, and that was the monster who was closed in it. I have to purge the place of mud-bloods." he started to walk around the room.

"I made my first Horcrux, when that girl was killed. I wanted to make sure that it was done."

"Horcrux? You are saying that you blamed Hagrid just for the fact that Dippet wanted to close the school? You were the one that killed that girl? You are saying that is your fault that today I saw my death twice? And your excuse is the fact that you have read in a book that you are incapable of loving?" Melyssa stood up speaking, she was calm, yet she didn't know what to feel, fear, anger, or mercy.

Tom was expecting her to threw threats and run to tell the truth, or at least he expected her to cry.

"Tom, are you sure? I don't think that just because you read it in a book it's true. I mean, the part with the feelings. Maybe you wanted to get rid of me, but let me tell you something. I'm not going anywhere. And since you can't look at the bright side, I'll stay with you in the dark." Melyssa threw her arms around his torso, waiting for something, a small smile on her lips. Maybe she was able to change him.

"Also, to die will be an awfully big adventure. But you have to close that snake."

Melyssa looked at his demons in the eye and smiled. She accepted and embraced every thing he thought she'd fear. And it was true, at first she was scared of him, but that fear was gone.

A chuckle escaped from his lips, as he hugged her.


	5. The ball

"From what are you saying, Melyssa, I can understand that everything is working fine." The young witch was called by Dumbledore in his office to talk about her mission.

The blond told him the most important parts, from the last two months. It was already 31 October, and her relationship with Tom Riddle was moving slowly, but in the good direction.

It was still early,yet the common room was empty. Everyone was preparing for the Halloween ball. Melyssa was invited by many, but she didn't accept any, considering that Tom made very clear that he is taking her.

As she entered in her room she took off her clothes and threw them on the bathroom's floor. She stepped in the tub, and started the water.

One hour later, she was wearing her dress, a black, strapless one. It was backless and the cleavage was quite generous. With grace she took out a black necklace and put it on. With a wave of her wand her hair was up in a bun, while her skin was more pallid than usual. Her lips were painted red, while her eyes were highlighted by the black eyeliner. Her teeth were like fangs.

She put on a black cape and gloves, while stepping in her black high heels shoes. Her green eyes were sparkling. She took her wand and strapped it on her leg.

It was nearly time to leave her room. A quick look in the mirror, and she heard a knock at her door.

It was Tom dressed all in black. He took her hand kissing it, after she opened the door.

"Looking gorgeous, like always, even as a vampire." a compliment... something rare coming from him.

"Not looking bad either, My Dark Lord. Shall we?"

All the way to the Great Hall, there was no word exchanges between them.

Tom and Mellysa were greeted by the others as they entered in the room.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" the question rolled of his tongue smooth, that made even Melyssa weak in the knees, but she wasn't the one to show her weaknesses.

The young woman's celestial eyes shone behind the mask as she placed her delicate hand in his; he placed his hand on her waist and whisked her onto the ballroom floor and they turned and twirled as if they were professionals. For the first time in months, all the worries were gone. For the first time in months, Melyssa wasn't afraid of the dark future. As she was twirled by Tom, a big smile graced her bloody lips.

"I would have never taken you as the type to dance." she whispered in his ear.

"You assumed correct, but now, could I have not danced tonight, when my partner is the most intriguing girl around the school?" a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Am I, now?" she asked just when the music ended. "So, I should understand that you are perfect in everything? Talent with magic, perfect scores, a great dancer, a lady-killer?

"Indeed. Yet, is speaking the girl who has the same talent, the same perfect scores, a great dancer and also the one that has all the male population at her feet?"

"Was that a compliment coming from the Tom Riddle? I must be dreaming." her voiced filled with sarcasm throwing her arms around his neck. Tom stiffed, but didn't pushed her away. His hands moved on her waist.

Minutes later, Melyssa and Tom were stepping of the dance floor, making their way threw the crowd.

"Graceful like always, Lyssa. Riddle, perfect in everything, I see." Potter was behind them, holding his arm was a Gryffindor girl, who was glaring at Melyssa.

"Thank you so much, Charlss. Looking presentable, I see..." she smiled at her friend, while ignoring the girl.

"Come on, why bothering to talk with the Slytherin? Let's dance!"

"I'm sorry, Lyssa, but we have to go, as you can see. I'll talk to you later." Charlss kissed her hand, before leaving.

"My Lord, Lyssa, I am happy to see you here." Malfoy was walking towards them with Black and Lastrange, also with 3 girls from the Slytherin." Why was Potter here?"

"He came to greet me, Gray." she said as looking him in the eyes.

"Indeed... I really wonder what are your parents going to say if they would find about your little friends."said Alexander Black, his name was perfect to describe him. A coward, who would run to his father in no time if he was attacked.

"My parents? Well, you see, in my family, we can think on our own. They wouldn't say anything, unlike yours. Now, we can continue this anytime, but let's enjoy the ball."

The rest of the night passed without others incidents. Melyssa danced all night with Tom, forgetting for some hours the image of the monster he would become.

Melyssa returned to the common room, with the rest of the Slytherins around 3 a.m. and they took out some firewhisky and some butter beer to celebrate, even Tom stayed.

He was always trying to enter in her head, but no chance, always with the walls up. He couldn't help but trust her.

He watched Melyssa as she accepted a glass of firewhisky from Gray. She was no longer smiling like when she was dancing, her happy expression being replaced by her bored one.

She was sitting with her legs crossed in front of the fire.


	6. chapter 5 part 2

And she was wearing the same expression days later when Melyssa found herself in a compartment with both Tom and his followers. She was sitting cross legged, looking outside at the snowy landscape. In a few hours she was going to be home, with Tom. Her parents found out about his situation, and offered Tom to stay with them. Her parents, for some Slytherins were nice people.

"You are boring people." the blond girl sighed, while standing up, to pick her black coat. Tom looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing black high heel booties, with a dark blue dress.

"Where are you going, Lyssa?" Gray asked. Tom was also wanting to know.  
"To find Charlss and his friends. With them, I do not get bored." she smirked a bit, at Tom, before leaving. A sly smirk, that was meant to provoke him, to go after her. And he accepted, not long after she was gone, Tom left the compartment. He found her not too far away, waiting for him, with her coat on, a purple envelope in her hand.

"I know that you are staying at my house for this holiday, and you are invited, but I still have to give you the invitation, for the ball." she handed the envelope,before dragging Tom in the empty compartment that had been used by the prefects at some point.

"Better. Here won't be a single soul that will try to listen." Melyssa stated after she locked the door. In that compartment it was cold. Tom, again, was observing Melyssa. She always seemed bored, but around him she was most of the time smiling.

"Talk about what?" Melyssa looked at him like he was mad.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you wanted to talk with your fans or with your followers, my lord?" Melyssa stood up, and threw her arms around his neck as she mocked him.

He was looking in her eyes. Melyssa was so close, that he could smell her perfume. He liked it, he liked the closeness, he liked her being there.

"Tom, I want to ask you something..." she whispered, while biting her lip. "You see, I don't have a partener for the ball, and you know, since... "

"Yes. I'll be your partener." Tom smirked at her, and dragged her on the bench. "I must wonder, how you didn't have a partner." said Tom while Melyssa crossed her legs.

"I was invited, but I refused all of them. They were after money, social status, or just to show that they got me." Melyssa sighed."I am proud. I won't be treated like a trophy."

After a few hours of silence, the train arrived in the station.

Melyssa was waited by Michael, the family's butler. He helped the two teenagers, and in a few moments they were at the Leigh's manor.

"Lyssa, you are home!" a blond woman shouted, when they entered. Melyssa hugged the woman."Oh, you must be Tom. You sure are handsome. Lyssa told me about you. Go and unpack and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in two hours."


	7. Chapter 6

Melyssa entered in her room. It was the same. She closed the door behind her, she took off her clothes and went straight to the bathroom. In just a few moments warm water was poring on her, relaxing her muscles. It was good to be home.

After an hour and a half, she left her room. Her mother was already in the dinning room, watching how the house elves were preparing everything.

"Lyssa, I'm happy that you are earlier. I want to tell you that after dinner me and your father will leave for Austria. I'll be back for the ball. You will stay here with Tom and Gray will come tomorrow. "

"I see that everyone is home. Haven't seen you in a while, my dear." he hugged Lyssa, right when Tom entered in the room.

"Oh, this must be Tom." the boy smiled, a sincer smile.  
"Yes. I'm happy to meet you, both. I am grateful to be here. I hope that is not a problem."

"Not at all, darling. Now, let's eat."

The dinner was odd for Melyssa. Her parents asked Tom lots of questions. And he answered, yet he was acting like the perfect boy he was when he tried to get someone to trust him. Yet, her parents liked him, but they didn't fall in his trap.

"We should go now. The Malfoys probably are expecting us." her father said after he dinner.

As her parents left, Tom was again cold. No smile, just the smirk that he was wearing most of the time.

"I'm going to the library." Melyssa said before disappearing somewhere in the house. Tom heard that her family had a huge and interesting library, and followed Melyssa. When he entered, Tom saw the girl sitting on a piano, drinking.

"Wine, from 1897. Want some?" she turned to face him.

"No, Melyssa." Tom spoke while sitting in the armchair that was right in front of her. She shrugged and refiled her empty glass. They sat in silence for some minutes.

'The same. Always silence." Melyssa thought after she jumped from the piano. She went to Tom, who looked at her. She sat in his lap, she was on top, facing him.

"You see, Tom, I thought a bit and I want to make sure that you get this. Stop trying to get in my head. " Melyssa spoke, but she was so close that Tom was able to see how her eyes were darkening from lust. Another smirk appeared on his lips.

Tom buried his hands in her hair and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her with a sens of desperation that she couldn't understand. Even in her drunk state, she could understand that he was her doom. But she couldn't care less, Tom was kissing her and she liked it, no. She loved the feeling.

One of his hands moved to her waist, making her moan in pleasure, and then he started the assault. Tom couldn't understand why he liked that so much. He didn't have feelings, he hated the thought of loving. It made people weak.


End file.
